Vicki Doesn't DO Lavender
by 10thandrose
Summary: Vicki's mom is getting remarried and she wants her to wear *gasp* a dress! Rating is M, though maybe higher than necessary... I never can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**I ain't the woman in red, I ain't the girl next door, but if something in the middle's what you're looking for, I'm that kind of girl--- Patty Loveless**

As Henry and Vicki sat in the car on a stakeout, her phone starts to chirp. Henry recognizes the ring tone as Mama by My Chemical Romance, and smiles to himself.

Grimacing at his reaction, Vicki replies, "It was that or Crazy Bitch, by Buckcherry, but that could be hard to explain. Her choices not mine."

"I think I'd like to meet the woman who chooses that as her ring tone for when she calls her daughter," he said continuing to smirk.

"Shhh. Hi, mom.— No, I'm not doing anything. — No, I don't have any plans for the first weekend in June, it's February. I don't know what I'm having for dinner.— You're what?! — I didn't even know you were seeing anyone.— You don't want me to be a bridesmaid, right? — Woo, thank God.— Mom I am 32 years old you cannot force me to wear a dress! — LAVENDER?! — Mom we'll talk about this later. — Sure, and heels. Love you."

"Your mother's getting remarried? Are you upset or are you just growling over the fact that you have to wear a dress?" Henry asked.

"Bite your tongue."

"I could, um, help you, you know, find a dress," Henry offered.

"Aren't you more into taking them off?"

"Well, you've caught me, but I do have some experience shopping, and as an artist, I know what's esthetically pleasing. She said lavender, it's a good color for you."

"You've got to be kidding me. Where will I put my Glock?"

"Are you really expecting to need a semi automatic for your mother's wedding?" Henry laughed.

"I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it," Vicki grumbled.

"How about tomorrow? Sunset's at about 7, and I have a friend who can keep a shop open for us a bit later."

"Tomorrow? You must be joking. How about half past never? Does that work for you?" she evaded.

"Love, we both know that something this unpleasant should be done right away. Otherwise you'll fatally injure yourself trying to avoid it altogether," he argued.

"FINE! I can't fight you both day and night for the next 4 months. I'll never get anything done."

"I'll make that call," Henry said victoriously.

"Liz, my dear, is there any way that you could arrange for the shop to be open a few hours later tomorrow night, for a friend?" Henry cajoled.

"Anything for you. Is there anything I can pull for you? I know how short the night is for you, you always have so much business to attend to," Liz asked helpfully.

"Yes, actually, everything you have in a size 2 that is even remotely close to lavender," Henry replied. "She has a golden complexion, blond hair and green eyes if that helps with color selection."

"Thank you Henry, the lavenders will bring out her eyes. Good choice. They'll be waiting for you tomorrow, say 8?"

"That's perfect."

**If you want to know what happens at the shop, you better appease me. I love attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

The next night—

Henry picked Vicki up at half past seven. Wordlessly she stepped into his BMW. Knowing her utter distaste for anything resembling the mission they were on, he chose to regard her silence as inevitable.

Soon, they were parked at a chic-looking shop downtown.

"My dear, shall we?" he asked taking her hand.

With a melodramatic sigh, she nodded her assent.

"Liz, thank you so much," Henry said to the woman already holding the door open for them. "You'll never know how much I appreciate this," he said winking.

"Well," Liz began, "I've pulled about ten dresses for you. Henry called earlier and mentioned that it was a garden party wedding set in June in the evening. You'll want something light and pretty but still appropriate for an evening wedding," Liz said, never taking her eyes off Vicki.

Henry took a seat near the fitting rooms, and Liz led Vicki to a room with so much lavender that her eyes crossed. "Don't worry," Liz said, "Henry already told me that you wouldn't want anything frilly, floral, or flashy. His exact words."

Vicki saw the laughter in her eyes and had to chuckle herself. "When did he call you? I didn't even know the wedding was at night, much less a garden party."

"Oh, he called about an hour ago, he said he had just gotten off the phone with your mother," Liz replied.

"HENRY! What would possess you to call my mother?" Vicki asked, leaning around the corner to see his face, livid.

"Love, did you really want to wear a formal gown when everyone else is wearing tea length?" Henry replied innocently.

"What?!" she asked, distressed that he even knew the meaning of 'tea length.'

"Well, I'd much rather see you in formal, there's usually a lot less material involved," he said looking suggestively at her, "but that would hardly be appropriate, so I called for details. Your mother was very helpful after I mentioned that I was making sure you got a lavender dress and heels immediately. Of course she now assumes I'm your date, but since the wedding is after dark, I hardly think that will be a problem."

"Well that's just lovely," Vicki muttered stripping down to her underwear.

The first dress Liz handed her was very light lavender chiffon, a v-neck with flutter sleeves and a peek a boo hem of the same chiffon. As soon as he heard the zipper, Henry was in the room, looking critically at the dress.

"How do you feel in it?" Henry asked.

"Like a fairy," Vicki replied irritated.

At this point Henry looks at the rack of dresses, "Hmm. Liz, I don't seriously think she'll try on all of these, and I don't want her getting one she despises. How about just three more, darling?" Henry asked looking at Vicki.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Walking to the rack, Henry selects three dresses, and says, "There, love, any of these will be spectacular on you." He leaves and Vicki steps out of the frothy chiffon number and makes a face. The first of the three finalists is a strapless number with an empire waist, it goes to her knees in the front but to her ankles in the back. Henry is once again surveying the dress. "What do you thing?"

"I think this would look lovely on you, but it's obnoxious on me," Vicki replied.

"Okay, then, contestant number two," Henry said cheerfully.

This dress was a bit more substantial. Made out of silk, it had spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline the bodice was ruched and the pencil skirt lay snugly over her hips. Looking in the mirror, she liked it decidedly better.

"Ah, that was almost a smile. I like it. It shows off your figure to perfection. And it's not lavender exactly, it's a shade warmer. It looks great with your skin. The next is about the same shade."

As he walked out, she looked one last time in the mirror and sighed, it just looked way too much like the black dress she wore to the gallery the night of their 'almost' date.

Putting on the third dress, she gasped. Off the shoulder, with an empire waist, and a slight a-line skirt that feel just to her knees. It was the same warm lavender silk of the second but it had bands of plum satin as trim on the neckline and at the waist. The plum put a blush in her cheeks and made her eyes glow.

When Henry walked in, he said nothing for a moment. Then, he wordlessly passed her a pair of plum sandals, and as she put them on, he smiled broadly. "Liz, we'll take this one and the shoes."

"Excellent," she said as he handed her his credit card.

"Henry, I can't let you pay for this! I don't even want to know how much it costs," Vicki argued.

"And, you never shall. This has been more of a treat for me than you know. And since I am your date, that gives me a reason to go shopping for myself as well," he said winking once again.

Impulsively she kissed his cheek. "You just better make sure you don't look prettier than me," she said only half joking.

"My dear, you're making me blush," he said pleased.

"Impossible, you're shameless," she smiled.

**If ya'll are fans of time compression, I'll fast forward to the wedding, so you can see what Henry buys to wear. I think he's gonna want to keep it a secret. Let me know**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**I Ain't The Woman In Red, I Ain't The Girl Next Door, But If Something In The Middle's What You're Looking For, I'm That Kind Of Girl**

**Chapter 1 and 2 found us in Febuary. This chapter is two months later/ two months till the wedding/ April...**

Vicki looks at the garment bag holding the lavender dress and secretly smiles remembering the look on Henry's face when he saw her in it last. He said he was going shopping soon, and he made an appointment for her to have her dress straps taken in a bit. No reason to have a wardrobe malfunction in front of her mother, she laughed as the cab took her to the tailor.

"Ms. Nelson, I presume?" the young woman at the desk asked. "Mr. Fitzroy mentioned that the straps of your dress were a bit loose, we can fix that for you pretty quickly. Follow me." She led Vicki to a fitting room, and instructed her to put on the dress and handed her a small bag.

"Excuse me, what's this?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh, you're supposed to wear the undergarments you plan to wear with the dress, so the tailor can get an accurate fit. Mr. Fitzroy was certain you'd forget, so he sent the appropriate articles of clothing. Geoffrey, the tailor, will be with you shortly," the woman replied leaving the room.

Seething, Vicki opened the bag. Naturally, Henry couldn't have gone with simple. The undergarments were flesh toned, but they had an intricate lace trim. As she put them on she grimaced, I don't even want to know how he knew what size I wear, she thought to herself. Slipping the dress on as well, she fished her cell phone out of her bag. Although, he wouldn't be alive for the night yet, she felt it necessary to elaborate on the situation immediately.

"Henry, what the hell is wrong with you? You know you do this on purpose. Had you simply told me, I would have supplied my own underwear, but no! You leave me in the dark, and get some sick pleasure out of sending me underwear via the receptionist. Seriously Henry, on what planet is that okay? Despite your old world sensibilities, sometimes I think you really enjoy making me squirm," she almost shouted into the phone. Then her voice went down a couple decibels and she concluded, "But they fit perfectly, thanks. I guess."

Just then the tailor knocked, "May I come in?"

"Of course, I just had some business to take care of," Vicki replied sweetly.

After the adjustments were duly noted with straight pins, Vicki was instructed to pick the dress up in two weeks. She pulled out her wallet, attempting to pay for the alterations, when the young woman at the desk shook her head no and said, "It's been taken care of."

Vicki walked out muttering about vampires who didn't understand about personal boundaries.

This of course led to another angry voicemail, in which Vicki grumbled, "You know, you're not my sugar daddy. I thought someone should let you know. But, thanks again, I guess."

Several hours later, when Henry did arise and check his voicemail, he laughed until tears rolled down his face. In response, he sent the following text message:

Vicki, I enjoyed picking them out as much as the dress. The receptionist has seen worse. And I can think of entirely better ways to make you squirm... And while I may not be your 'sugar daddy,' do let me know if that position becomes available. -H

Vicki then replied, via text: Bite me.

This of course prompted Henry to get over to her house faster than was legally or even humanly possible. He was, of course, grossly disappointed that her 'bite me' was an idle threat. He did, however get in a nibble or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. **

**This chapter is a little boring, but this is something she'd have to do if her mom was getting married, so I feel justified including it. As a side note, for the Henry/Vicki lovers, wait and hope for better things. You never know when things will start looking up, and if you did you'd know that it's in the next two chapters. : )**

Two weeks later/ Six weeks till the wedding/ Mid April

Moments after dark, Vicki's phone rang. Noticing the ring tone, Pure Morning by Placebo, she smiled as she said, "Hello Henry." She had to change that to Dancing In the Moonlight for the wedding, she thought to herself. The thought that immediately followed was, I'm acting like a 14 year old.

"Love, I made your appointments," Henry informed her.

"What appointments?" she asked absentmindedly. "I already got the dress altered."

Henry chuckled to himself, "Well that's one, but there's also the appointment to touch up your highlights in 4 weeks, to get your nails and toenails done in 5 and a half weeks, and to have your's and your mother's hair and makeup done the day of the wedding," he said, anticipating a fight.

"Wait, what?" she asked her head spinning. "Why do I need to do all this stuff?"

"Because," he sputtered, "well, because it'll make me happy."

"Henry, I wouldn't even do all this for my own wedding, much less my mother's."

"Okay, a compromise. You'd have done your hair anyway, and you should have your hair and makeup done for the wedding with your mother, but if you want to skip the nail treatments, I'll cancel them," he offered magnanimously.

"I suppose," she said, "but can't I just do my own hair and makeup?"

"You could," he sighed, "but then you'd have to explain why you changed your mind when I already told her you took care of the arrangements for the both of you." Coming through the front door, Henry says into the phone, "I guess we can hang up now, huh?"

"Henry, you could have mentioned that you were on your way. What am I going to do with you?" she asked exasperated.

He looked at his watch, "Well right now, you and I are going to go look at your mom's registry and purchase a gift. Come on," he said, leading her to the car.

"Mom has a registry?" Vicki asked, trailing behind him in the darkness.

"Honestly Vicki, do you even listen when you talk to her on the phone?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Pretty much no, not since the I'm-getting-married/You're-wearing-a-dress conversation," she said cheerfully.

"Nice," he muttered. He closed her door behind her, and drove to a department store she usually took great pains to avoid.

"Are we really doing this?"she asked no one in particular.

"Why is this so distasteful to you?" he asked slightly surprised. "I think some of the other wedding plans have been substantially more torturous for you. What's so bad about buying your mom a present?"

"It is not about buying mom a present, it is about 'us' buying mom a present. Together. From both of us. It's like we're announcing to the world we are, indeed, an us."

"Is that so bad?" he asked with a sad smile.

"No. I think 'we' make sense, but I just don't know how I feel about declaring it to my mother," she explained, reaching for his hand as they walked.

"We are going together, and, darling, I hate to break it to you, but I speak to your mother more than you. At this point, she's sure I'm either very serious suitor or your gay best friend, and I've been as forthcoming as possible to prove it's the former," he smirked.

"What?"

"She knows I love you. She's a mother, she realizes it. She knows you're crazy about me too. Otherwise, you'd never have agreed to wear a dress. She knows you better than you think," he smiled.

She tilted her head, thoughtfully. "So what do you think? The dinnerware or the margarita maker?" she asked impishly.

He smiled at her choices, "What about something unexpected?"

"Hm, just like us. What do you have in mind?"

"Well," he said, "she hinted that she'd like a set of new pots and pans, but the ones she wants are a bit pricey. We could get them for her."

"How did she hint? Henry please tell me you didn't 'Jedi-Vamp Mind trick' my mother!" she said horrified.

"No," he laughed, "she just mentioned that hers were older and she was looking at these, but they were out of her price range."

"Well, that sounds okay."

Motioning toward the sales associate, Henry said, "We'd like this set, please and we'd like it gift wrapped."

Vicki rolled her eyes. At this he said, "Are you prepared for everyone to see your horrible gift wrapping abilities, I need not remind you of the Christmas debacle," he said drily.

Vicki found this hilarious, murmuring, "I guess not."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. BTW, for those of you who notice, I did borrow a line from a movie. If you can guess which movie, I'll give you a virtual cookie. : )**

Two weeks later/ Four weeks till the wedding/ May

"So, Vicki, how's business?" Henry asked, after standing a moment in the doorway of her office.

"Well, steady in general, but slow this week. Why you wanna hire me?" she joked looking up from paperwork.

"No I was thinking, you'd want to go with me to pick up my suit. The tailor called to say it was ready."

"Sure, it doesn't sound that painful," Vicki smirked, following him to the car.

About a half hour later, they had arrived. He opened her door, extending his hand for hers. He noticed that she pleasantly kept her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I'm glad you came," he said, too quietly for her to hear.

As he held the door open for her to enter, the receptionist pulled a garment bag from the rack.

"Mr. Fitzroy, Colin asked that you try on the suit coat before you left. Just to make sure he got the right fit," she said expectantly.

"Who's Colin?" Vicki asked, whispering.

"The tailor," Henry replied. "He didn't tell you his name?"

"No, I think he was scared of me. When he walked in, I was leaving you that first voicemail," she admitted.

At this, Henry laughed until his shoulders shook. "You are imposing," he said slipping on the jacket. It felt right, but he walked to the mirror anyway. "I like this Hugo Boss. He cuts a nice suit."

Vicki followed without thinking. Even over his dark wash jeans and a dark t-shirt, the gray suit coat made him seem... well, distinguished. As if he needed to look any better. She gently stroked the soft wool of the lapel. It's still not soft enough for Henry's alabaster skin, she thought absently. Henry, meanwhile, stood perfectly still, afraid to break the spell of her touch. He permitted himself only to gaze at her adoringly. The receptionist forgotten, stepped to the back room. Finally, Vicki asked, "Do I get to see the rest of the suit?"

"No, not until the wedding," he answered.

"What, are you the bride? You've already seen my dress. That's hopelessly unfair."

"Yes, maybe, but this gives you a reason to look forward to the wedding, rather than dread it," Henry answered logically.

She began to unbutton the suit coat and slide it off his shoulders. Had Henry needed oxygen, he would have hyperventilated. But, as she walked toward the garment bag, he intercepted her.

"I'm on to you," Henry said smirking.

"I wanted to take it off you regardless, thwarting your plan was just an added bonus," she said, obviously disappointed.

At her words regarding the desire to remove his clothes, he growled quietly. He picked her up and the garment bag, and ran, as only a vampire could, to the car. Putting her in the passenger seat and the suit in the trunk, away from her prying eyes, he got in the car himself. "I suggest," he said, his voice thick with desire, "that from now on, when you talk about ripping my clothes off, you do it when we're at home. I won't restrain myself next time, you know I like an audience," he growled playfully.

"I didn't say rip, I said remove. I like that suit," she said.

"Me, too," he replied. And, I really liked her reaction to it, he thought to himself.

She laid her head on his shoulder the whole way home. It took every ounce of Henry's hard won restraint not to pull the car over and ravish her.

When they arrived, she let them both in the house wordlessly. She flung her purse to the floor and slipped out of her shoes. Walking toward her bedroom, she asked, without looking back, "You coming?"

For a while they just stared at each other, laying on the bed. Finally he reached over, and let her hair down. At his gentle, non-demanding touch, she relaxed and scooted closer to him, allowing his arms to encircle her waist. "Why do you think I'm okay with this now? I was so uncomfortable before, but this just feels-"

"Right," they whispered at the same moment.

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully, "it is because you've given yourself permission to get closer to me. You're still not perfectly comfortable with everything, but you're working on it. You'll never know how much it means to me," he said sincerely.

They stayed like that, each lost in thought, until Henry had to seek refuge before the sun rose. As he pulled away, she gripped his shoulder and gave him one passionate kiss. "Dream about that," she said sleepily.

He walked away smiling, wishing that he could dream.

**I know "ravish" is a funny word, but I love it. It's so "harlequin romance"ish... I don't usually write love scenes because I feel I'm better at comedy, but I may throw some mushy stuff in from here on out, because their relationship is getting to the point where the story calls for it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing... This is getting a bit repetitive, don't you think? I know Vic is getting a bit more lovey, which is very OOC, but it's spring, and that's what happens. : P**

Two weeks later/ Two weeks till the wedding/ mid-May

"Everybody's dancing in the moonlight" played on her phone and she hummed as she searched for it. Flipping it open, she said, "Hi, Henry."

"Love, I was wondering if you could drop by tonight. I have a surprise for you," he said cryptically.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

"Be here at 10 if you want to know. Otherwise, it will forever be a mystery," he said chuckling wickedly.

"Henry, this better be good, seriously," she said at his laughter. "Don't make me bring the flame thrower!"

At this they both started laughing, and continued well after they both hung up.

At 10 o'clock as she walked off the elevator, he opened the door. She walked in the condo, marveling at the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

"I was going for candlelight and roses, but I figured you'd appreciate bright lights much better. That way you can see your food," he smiled.

"You didn't cook all this for me, did you?" she asked, looking at the food covering his counter.

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like besides Chinese so I made some different things for you to try."

They talked amicably as she sampled everything. Then she took a significantly larger portion of lasagna. He smiled to himself, and said, "So, I was thinking about your dress. It seems to be missing something."

"Really," Vicki said confused. "I thought you liked it." She put down her fork, and looked at him intently.

"No, no, that's not it. I love the dress, it's perfect. But you can't wear that necklace with it," he said, motioning toward her medallion.

"Oh, well, I guess I just won't wear a necklace. Besides, it would only get in your way," she grinned evilly.

"Not what I meant," he said ruefully. "Remember how I told you I stole the Crown Jewels? I was thinking you might want to wear something from that stock," he said coolly.

"Henry, don't you think that would be a little over the top. I mean, you can't be serious?" she asked.

"Just look at it before you say no. Besides, that neckline is screaming for a necklace. All that bare skin is just an accident waiting to happen," he winked.

He motioned her in front of the mirror that hung above his dresser, and gently pulled the shoulders of her shirt down so they mimicked the neckline of her dress. Then, so quickly that she hadn't noticed his disappearance, he returned and lowered the necklace in question in front of her face and smoothed her hair on to one shoulder so he could fasten it.

Without thinking, she reached up to touch it. Hanging just below her collarbone, it was a strand of lavender pearls, and hanging from the center was a large teardrop shaped purple stone. Awestruck she looked in the mirror to look into his eyes, "Will I be arrested for wearing it, being that it was stolen?"

He chuckled, "No, I returned most of them and the others were reset. But you will probably get some looks though. A three carat purple diamond is... Well it's almost as rare as you," he said solemnly.

"It's a diamond? I can't. What if...?" she began.

"Nothing will happen. I'm much more worried about losing it's wearer; I wouldn't shed a tear over the stone. But I'll take that as a yes."

"A yes?" she asked.

"Yes, that you like it, and yes, that you'll wear it to the wedding."

"What if someone asks where it came from?" Vicki wondered.

"The truth, it's from me, but they'll just assume it's an amethyst, and thus will have no understanding of it's value."

"Henry, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm glad," he said, wrapping his arms around her and trailing a line of kisses on her neck just above the necklace.

Turning in his arms, she leaned against the dresser and pulled his mouth down to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

The BIG Day

The afternoon was spent in relative ease. She and her mother got their hair and make up done, as Henry had planned and had a leisurely late lunch. Coreen had come by at about 7 to help them both get dressed. Vicki couldn't help but stare at Coreen's 'make-under.' Coreen was striking in a black halter flowing to her shins with light pink satin trim. Her make up was more neutral than Vicki had ever seen. It seemed that the 'gothic' affectations only detracted from Coreen's natural beauty.

At about the same time the photographer showed up for pre-wedding candids. Vicki helped her mom into her dress. A simple cream colored boat-neck, floor length with a very short train. Coreen zipped Vicki's dress, and Coreen and Vicki's mom both gasped. Vicki's mom's green eyes went misty. At this most sensitive of moments, Vicki's phone started ringing, 'Dancing In the Moonlight.'

"Yes, Henry?"

"Dear, I woke and realized that you are missing an important piece of your ensemble."

Instinctively she reached up to her neck, "I guess you have to bring it back to me, it's time for the big unveil anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to show me what you're wearing. I'll meet you in the hallway. The bridal suite is the last door to the left."

Two moments later, Henry walked up, and Vicki forgot to breathe. In place, was the grey suit coat she remembered and the grey pants she expected. But instead of the expected white shirt, he wore a soft lavender button down, and a silk tie with stripes of lavender, plum and grey. He perfectly matched her. And yet, she felt dowdy beside him.

"I told you not to look prettier than me today," she scowled, allowing him to fasten the necklace by moving her soft curls to her right shoulder.

Turning her towards him, he said sincerely, "I have never seen a more beautiful creature in all my 500 years. And even trying as hard as I did to look presentable, I still pale in comparison to your beauty."

"Henry, did you leave your ego at home?" she asked playfully flipping her hair back into place and winking suggestively.

At this Henry growled quietly, leading her toward the site of the ceremony, "Come, love, we have somewhere to be."

"Wait, we have 20 minutes till the wedding, why are we going to the garden?"

"We have an appointment with the photographer. I can't imagine ever getting you into a dress again. And I want photographic proof," Henry chuckled.

Soon they were posed in front of a lovely wisteria covered gazebo. Her head spun from his nearness. So many pictures. Pictures of them together, laughing, holding each other close. Finally, they walked back and people began to be seated. Vicki's cousin Charlie, escorted Coreen and himself to their seat, and Henry escorted Vicki to theirs. Then, the familiar music began and her mother walked down the aisle to meet the man awaiting her. Vicki smiled at him, his smile was so big his face could hardly contain it. She hoped they shared the love that she had with Henry.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

During the Ceremony

Vicki smiled at the cadence of the words of welcome. Her mother had chosen a non-denominational ceremony, preferring to be 'spiritual rather than religious' her words, not Vicki's. As they began to recite their vows, Henry, holding her left hand, leaned in.

Whispering the words in time, along with Vicki's new stepfather, Henry whispered only to her, "To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death do us part."

Although she was blushing, Vicki smiled at the sentiment 'till death.'

Then the officiant asked, "From this day forward, forsaking all others, and cleaving only unto her, do you so affirm before God and these witnesses?"

To which Henry answered solemnly, "I do." With that said, he slipped a ring on her ring finger. It took her a moment to realize what had transpired. She looked at the ring, unsure how she should feel. It was beautiful. A thick white gold band with one princess cut diamond. Simple, but beautiful.

It seemed only a moment later that they were standing as the bride and groom walked away. Vicki was quiet on the short walk to the reception hall. When they were finally seated, Henry explained thoughtfully, "Vic, I don't want you to misunderstand. I didn't say those words lightly. I meant every syllable, but I didn't do it to force your hand. I just wanted you to know how I felt. And that's how I feel. You're it for me. You're the reason for my existence."

"So, I guess we're married now? That means no more playing with your food." she added.

"No, you'd have to say the words as well. But if that's your only stipulation, I'm prepared to compromise," he said. "But in the meantime, let's dance, lover."

"Lead the way," she acquiesced.

They danced for hours, and she almost forgot about the ring she still wore. There was something natural about the way they moved together. Even the photographer noticed, he took several shots of them twirling about the floor, Henry smiling seductively, and Vicki laughing and gazing at him.

Much later, almost sunrise, Vicki and Henry were laying on his bed in the condo.

Vicki, laying in Henry's arms, asked, "So, what's the deal with the ring?"

"Excuse me?" Henry asked, both weary from the sun's nearness and perplexed.

"Well, I mean, is it a gift or a question?"

"Oh. Where I come from–"

"The 1600's" she interjected.

"it is customary for a gentleman to give gifts to the woman he loves. It is that alone. It is not an ultimatum or a expectation. It is something I wanted you to have from me. A tangible gift, not that you don't already have my heart."

"Thank you. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she said breathlessly.

"Then you must not look in the mirror much," Henry replied kissing her.

"Henry, I lo–" she began as the sun took him from her for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

Two weeks after the wedding...

Vicki had started staying at Henry's as a rule since the wedding. More and more, it seemed torturous to spend the night away from him. Sleeping days had it's advantages, but it was less than conducive to her work.

After the day took Henry, she carefully left the room using the blackout curtain, they had installed. She ambled around the semi darkness looking for his laptop. She went into his office, and spotted it on the table. Going around to retrieve it, she noticed something new on the desk. Flipping on the overhead light, she saw an 8x10 framed photo of a couple dancing. It took her a moment to realize that the woman was her. Henry cradled her protectively, and she was laughing at something he said, her head thrown back in mirth.

All in all a very good-looking couple if her opinion was to be believed. So, this is what I look like next to Henry, she thought. No wonder mom thinks we're the next to get married. I look so happy with him. I am so happy with him, at least when I think no one is watching, she joked to herself.

Snooping around the office, she noticed a few more prints of the wedding. A black and white of her alone, looking off to the right of the camera. She remembered the shot was taken with Henry beside the photographer egging her on. It explained the deeper color in her cheeks.

Another of them together, Henry looking at her as she looked at the camera. She wondered how he'd gotten a hold of all these pictures.

Making her way back to his bed, eager to be there when he woke, she noticed yet another frame. Smaller, a 4x6, on his bedside table. In the darkness, she hadn't even seen it, but she had to pick it up to get a closer look. It was another picture of them dancing, but this one was just of their shoulders and up. Looking intently into each other's eyes, she had placed her left hand on his cheek. The photographer was close enough to catch the sparkle of the diamond ring on her finger as well as the lovers' gaze. She thought for a moment, wondering why this picture and not another was given a place of honor in Henry's inner sanctum. And like a bolt of lightning, it made sense. This picture depicted his dreams of how it would be if they were man and wife. Together, in love, with her wearing the ring he chose for her. And even stranger than this look into Henry's mind, was the realization that she wanted this too. She put the picture back in place and dimmed the lights for Henry's comfort, awaiting the moment the sunset would release him.

She dozed until Henry's gasp of life woke her. Pulling her close, he kissed her jaw line.

"Get much done today?" he asked regarding her latest case.

"A little," she replied. "Henry, are you aware of how much I LOVE to prove you wrong?"

"This would be apropos of what?" Henry asked.

"Remember at the wedding, you said that you figured I'd never wear a dress again?"

"Of course, that was the rationale behind the pictures," Henry recalled.

"Well I was thinking that there was at least one more occasion that would warrant a dress," Vicki began.

"Do tell," Henry said, intrigued.

"Well," Vicki said slowly, "if you agreed to marry me, I'd probably have to wear a dress."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Henry demanded seriously.

"I think so, I mean if you want," she replied looking down.

At this Henry caught her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. Then, he sat her back down on the bed, and said, "I always figured I'd be the one to ask. But I consistently underestimate you. I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give you, but – "

"What are you talking about, you gave me a ring, two weeks ago, remember?" she said pointing toward the ring she still wore.

"Love, that was just a bauble, I always meant for you to have a ring that would make the royals envious," he said disappointed he had no token for her.

"I like this better than any other you could find. It has a story. Just like us," she said, smiling at it.

"That we do. How soon is too soon, to make you my wife?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I leave everything to you. Since you're planning it, you just tell me when to show up. Except the dress. The dress is my secret, no interference! But I do need to find a dressmaker," she admitted.

"Really, newly rich and already too good for off the rack?" he chuckled.

"No, I just have something very specific in mind."

"So a month away, is sufficient?" he asked.

"Henry, get over yourself. Not even you could pull a wedding together that quick at the height of wedding season!" she said smirking. "At least not without Jedi-mind-tricking a couple into refusing to get married." At his laugh, she looked horrified, "You can't! That's cheating!"

"I won't, but the wedding will happen within the month. As soon as I'm sure of the date, I'll let you know, my blushing bride."

At this exchange, she did blush. "So, what are our wedding colors?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have to know what color Coreen's dress is. She's been rooting for us more than anyone. She should be my bridesmaid," Vicki admitted.

"You better tell her, I'll go deaf from the shrieking. Are you opposed to red?"

"I might've guessed you'd pick red, seems logical being that you're a vampire." Vicki smiled, and said, "That's fine, Coreen will love it."

Two nights later

"Love," Henry said, peeking around the corner into his room. "How do you feel about Our Lady of Mercy, three weeks from Saturday?" He anticipated resistance, but he was Catholic, and he figured it was worth it.

"That sounds fine. Where's the reception?" she said, unwilling to fight over something she knew wasso important to him.

Shocked, he sputtered, "Old Court Manor. On West 57th. It's not too far from the ceremony site."

"Okay, how about the other plans? Anything exciting?" she asked.

He couldn't believe she was genuinely interested, but he continued and she gave him her undivided attention.

"So when's my appointment with the dressmaker?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, at ten. And take Coreen, you need to get her dress made as well."

"Okay," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

**The next day/ Saturday/ Three weeks till H/V's wedding/ YAY**

Coreen picked her up and drove to their appointment.

"So," Coreen prattled on, "thanks for making me your bridesmaid."

Vicki blushed, "It's the least I could do."

"Well, to show my appreciation, I did some snooping. I found out some surprises that Henry has planned for you. They're all good, but do you want to know or would you rather be surprised?" Coreen asked.

"I hate surprises. Tell me."

"First, you really liked his grey suit, huh?" At Vicki's nod, she continued, "He's wearing it for the wedding, and his best man is wearing a grey suit as well. That is surprise number two, he knew it would mean a lot if Mike was there, so he asked Mike to be his best man."

Vicki gaped at her. And so she continued, "I know right? But apparently they've buried the hatchet, and not in each other's backs either, which I think is a good sign."

"Oh good God. I'm glad it's in a church. They're both Catholic, maybe they'll behave," Vicki said. 

"Oh and the florist said the bouquets are red roses, red calla lilies, white oriental lilies, white daisies, and amaryllis. The mock up she showed me was gorgeous."

"Wow, he's not doing too bad, huh?" Vicki asked no one in particular.

"I know," Coreen giggled, "He was probably a wedding planner in a past life. Well for him, I guess just a past century?"

At this point they were at their appointment being ushered into a work room. Anna, the purveyor of dreams, as Henry called her regarding her dress creations, greeted them warmly.

"So, you are the beautiful bride! What can I do for you?"

"Well," Vicki began, "We need a red halter dress for Coreen here, tea length, similar to this,"she said pointing to a picture of Coreen at her mom's wedding. At Coreen's questioning look, Vicki said, "It looked nice on you."

Procuring a picture of herself at the wedding, Vicki continued, "My dress should look like this," gesturing toward the plum and lavender dress. "Only, I want the lavender part in white and the plum part in red. Floor length and a short train."

"Did you want beading on the red trim?" Anna asked sketching.

"Well, we need both done in two weeks so if you can yes, but if not, I won't cry about it."

Then, Anna proceeded to take their measurements and thank them warmly.

Walking to the car, Coreen asked, "Henry picked out the purple dress, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You looked good in it. I admit I was surprised when you said you had an idea of what your wedding dress should look like. I can't see Vicki Nelson dreaming about the church wedding even at the age of five or ten." Coreen chuckled.

"I didn't," Vicki admitted. "But, Henry will love it, and this is the practically the only thing he hasn't done since he became a vampire. He deserves the wedding every little girl dreams about," she said snickering gleefully.

**You didn't really think Vic had been dreaming about the wedding dress... You�all know her better than that. Our Vic dreams about Glocks and AK's and Berettas, Oh my. But she did do something that will make Henry happy. So she's forgiven, right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

**Later that day/ Saturday/ Three weeks to H/V's wedding **

"So mom, you know how you thought Henry and I were the next to get married, well, surprise, we are. Threeweeks from today at Our Lady of Mercy. 8 PM. Hugs." Click. 

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it darling?" Henry asked, sitting next to her on the couch in his condo.

"No, of course it was only her voicemail," Vicki replied rolling her eyes.

"Baby steps, love. So are you going to tell me how your appointment with Anna went?" Henry asked.

"Nope. I'm the bride and that means you get no hints till the big day. So how are the other wedding-related plans going?" 

"Well, the caterer, baker, photographer, videographer, musicians, officiant, florist and stylists have all confirmed. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of retaining the same stylists. You looked lovely at your mother's wedding. I didn't figure you'd mind," Henry said off hand.

"What's the cake like?" Vicki asked.

"I'm surprised that you're curious, but I'll tell you it's a masterpiece. White cake with raspberry filling, white fondant with a geometric design in red, 4 tiers, and on the top is a monogram in red crystal with the letters V F H."

"Vicki and Henry Fitzroy. I like the sound of that."

"You don't have to change your name or even hyphenate. It's just... symbolic, I guess," Henry qualified.

"No, I think I will," she said. "Mrs. Vicki Fitzroy, hm?"

At the sound of her name wrapped in his, he growled and caught her in his arms.

"You like the sound of that, huh, Henry?" she teased.

"Yes, very much," he mumbled with his face in her hair. 

They kissed passionately for a moment, and when she pulled back for breath, she asked, "What kind of food?"

"O positive."

"Henry?" Vicki asked. "At the wedding, for the humans."

"Standard catering food, but also your favorite, Chinese," Henry murmured against her sensitive skin. "I wanted to do a sit down dinner, served, but the Chinese will be served as appetizers."

She pulled back with his face in her hands and said, "You really love me don't you?"

"Nice. I pledge my undying love, plan a lovely wedding, offer you my kingdom, et cetera, and you're excited about the Chinese food. Typical," he said jokingly.

"No, you hate the smell of it. You'll be uncomfortable the whole time, but you're going to do it because I like it. I love you, you know," she said wistfully.

"Yes, but it's nice to hear it. It's the first time you've said it, in as many words."

"I was trying to say it a few days ago, but I got halfway through and you died. I figured that was a bad sign," she laughed.

"When did you know?" he asked quietly.

"After I stabbed you." At Henry's look of horror, she continued, "It wasn't stabbing you,it wasyour reaction. You didn't look at me for weeks. I... I missed you. I knew it was my own fault, but I couldn't stand it when you weren't around. You thought I was joking about the Hallmark card, but I wasn't. I googled I'm-sorry-I-drank-your-blood-for-a-dark-ritual cards. No results," she said smiling. "What about you?" she asked as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Well you know I was immediately drawn to you, but I knew after Pandora's box. When you said I ended the world for you. I didn't quite understand how strong my feelings were until then. And since, well, I fall in love with you again each day."

At thisVicki smiled against his skin. He was still kissing her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies until they were laying on the couch. _I feel sixteen again_, she thought. _Screw it,_ her thoughts continued, as she pulled him in for another kiss, and her fingers began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. His unnecessary breathing became hoarse when he realized her intentions. He reached down to more efficiently remove his shirt for her. This involved a few lost buttons, but he'd been anticipating this for a while. Had he known, he would have worn a pullover. He was slower with her shirt, a hoodie, no reason to injure his betrothed in his haste to disrobe her.

**Okay, So I need to know what ya'll want to read about between now and the wedding. I swear, I never intended to take the story here, but I got lost somewhere, and Henry took over. How else can I explain them getting married in less than a month at a Catholic church. Yep that's all Henry. SO if there's anything you want me to include, speak now or forever hold your piece. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

**Picking up_exactly_ where we left off/ Three weeks till the wedding**

**For Hermyam who suggested I include Vicki's mom's reaction. Also for Ccrulz, Hermyam, and Andromeda03 who suggested Henry and Vicki get it on... oops, I mean continue where they left off.**

Henry continued to slowly remove her clothes. Pausing to admire her naked body, he sighed so filled with joy, it blurred his perfect vision. Impatient to the core, Vicki took this as a sign he wanted her to undress him, which, let's face it, she was more than willing to do. They lay there for sometime kissing, hands roving over each other's perfect forms, until the desire threatened to choke Vicki and she could stand it no longer. She captured his mouth with hers with such passion that he trembled. Her hands clutched his bare shoulders, viciously pulling him closer toward her. At his momentary hesitation, she positioned her naked body over his and began to move rhythmically. Not to be out done, he moved them to the floor and into a position where she could better enjoy his (ahem) talents. They continued moving in unison till she was so exhausted she collapsed, trembling, into his arms. Just as she began to nod off, her phone rang loudly, once again Henry chuckled at her mother's ringtone (A/N: Mama by My Chemical Romance).

"Yes, mother," Vicki growled. "No it's not a joke.- Yes, you heard me right.- No, I'm not on drugs- Mom!- You know mom I'm kinda in the middle of something," Vicki said breathlessly as Henry nibbled on her neck. "Yeah mom, the shower's in two weeks if you want to come.- It's going to be a joint shower, so nothing funny.- Love you too."

"How is your mother?" Henry breathed against her shoulder.

Shivering at his caress, Vicki said, "Annoying. She's coming by the way."

"What did she say?"

"Well she asked if we were getting married because you're good in bed," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"You know a lesser man might have taken offense at that," he smirked.

"Yes, but you've never had a problem with self esteem."

"That's true. So what would she possibly do 'funny' for the shower?" he asked obviously curious.

"Oh, I don't know, probably something that includes a collapsible stripper pole and some restraints."

Henry's eyes got as big as saucers, "I really think I misjudged your mother."

"The ringtone choices should have tipped you off. She's a woman after your own heart, Mr. I-Have-Three-Separate-Pairs-of-Handcuffs."

"You know you'd like it except you like to be in control," he winked lasciviously.

"You're such a slut," she smiled.

"I know, it's one of my better qualities," he nodded seriously.

"And here I thought it was your god-like love-making abilities. Wait, did I say that out loud?" she asked innocently biting her lip.

"I knew you'd see reason," he said growling, and kissing her neck and collarbone. "One question, though, why are we having a shower? It's not as if we need appliances," he chuckled.

"No, but Coreen and mom will love it. Mike. Me and you. I guess that's it. It'll be just like the wedding. Ten people or less," she laughed.

"Honey about that. That may be all for the shower, but the wedding will have quite a few more bodies."

"What do you mean? It's not like we know a lot of people."

"Well professionally, we do. I'm not saying it won't be an intimate ceremony, but it will be more than five or ten people. Let's see, I invited Betty, Rajani, Dave, Kate, my editor, my publicist, and a few others and if they all bring dates, then we're looking at around 30."

"God don't scare me like that. For a second I thought you invited all inhabitants of the greater Toronto area." 

"Darling you heard me, 30 people, you're sure you're alright with this?" he asked.

"You looked ready for my wrath. As long as the guest list stays below triple digits, I think I can be prepared to indulge your girlish fantasies," she chuckled.

At this he again started growling.

**So obviously we'll have a chap about the shower, one getting ready for the wedding, one of the ceremony, maybe one of the honeymoon, but if there is anything else ya'll want to hear about, you'll have to let me know...I'm no Edward Cullen (LOL, he's amind reader.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.**

**One Week till the wedding**

**For Moonjat54 who suggested a couple's shower. The wedding kind, get your minds out of the gutter, and bring mine too will ya? : )**

Vicki has just finished picking up the dresses. Securing them in the cab, she dials Coreen. "Hey, I'm on my way to pick you up for the shower. Also, I'm bringing the dresses by your apartment. I can't take mine home or Henry will find some way to see it. And if I take it to Mike's, well, it might not survive. I'll be there in 15."

Vicki picked up Coreen and they headed to Scarborough Faire, a Victorian styled eatery where Henry had arranged to have the shower.

Her mother, Mike and Henry were already there. They were seated and began to talk companionably amongst themselves.

Henry had already ordered an assortment of the restaurant's selection. As it was brought out, Vicki thought, _It's not Chinese, but he means well_, and she smiled intently at him. 

This look did not go unnoticed by her mother, who asked, "Vicki, dear, you never told me how you and Henry met. All I know is one day this young man is calling to ask about my wedding for you, and the next you are marrying him," said Reva smiling (**A/N: I never named Vicki's mom... So I'm naming her now. Thanks to Moonjat54 for providing the name**). 

"Well mom it's a funny story, I actually met Henry and Coreen on the same case. Those college students about a year back. Would you like to tell the story, Henry?" Vicki asked.

He leaned in briefly to ask if she wanted him to Jedi-mind trick Reva.

"No," she whispered back, "just dazzle her like you dazzle everyone else. Channel Edward Cullen or something," Vicki smirked.

"Well Reva, the case was very dangerous, and Vicki was out in the middle of the night," at Reva's obvious apprehension, Henry nodded. "Yes, Mike was appalled when he found out. Anyway, she and I came to the same conclusion and we were both waiting, but Vicki got there first-"

"Of course," Vicki mumbled sarcastically.

"- Yes, dear, and she, well she walked into a pole. She had passed out cold, and I wanted to rescue her, so I took her back to my apartment to make sure she didn't have a concussion. When she woke up, she was livid... but I think I grew on her," Henry concluded, smiling gently at Vicki.

"Just like a fungus, only prettier," Vicki said smiling sweetly.

At this, even Mike had to laugh. Soon they were finished eating and Reva suggested they open presents.

"Oh me first," Coreen practically shrieked, handing Vicki a large gift back with a glittery wedding cake on the front.

Vicki reached inside with caution, as if reaching into a ant hill. She touched something soft and pulled it free. It was a fleece blanket. As she unfolded it, she saw that it had two pictures of them together from Reva's wedding silk screened on the material, along with their names and a verse from Corinthians embroidered on the fleece, that said, "Love never fails."

"It's beautiful Coreen. Thank you," Henry said, touched.

Vicki just hugged her wordlessly.

Mike handed a wrapped package to Henry. "I thought you could use this."

Henry truly shocked, removed the paper, and opened the mahogany case to reveal a vintage fountain pen and a well of India ink. "Mike, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"It's nothing, I just figured Reva and Coreen would buy presents for Vic. And it's more of an apology than anything. I've been a real ass, but I truly hope you're both happy."

"Mike, thank you," Henry said, for once at a loss for words. He held out his hand, and they shook hands heartily. 

Seeing this exchange, Vicki gave Mike a bear hug, whispering, "You get smarter every day. That's why we're still friends."

"One left," Reva interjected. She handed them a small flat rectangle. "I don't know if you'll even use it, but I didn't know what else to get the couple who has everything."

Vicki opened it and realized slowly that it was a receipt. "Um, thanks mom."

"I paid for the two of you to stay in a suite downtownon your wedding night, silly."

Vicki hadn't even thought of the wedding night, but she was struck by how considerate it was. She wrapped her mom in a tight hug, "I love you."

"You too, dear," Reva said tearing up. "You get over here too Henry, give your mother in law a hug."

Henry gladly complied. After, the hugging and tears, the five gradually said goodbye. 

On the way out, Coreen had one last surprise, "Vic, this is for you too, for the wedding night. Don't show it to Henry."

Peeking in the bag, Vicki saw a lacy confection of lingerie. "Thanks Coreen," Vicki said blushing, "But do you mind hiding it with my dress, otherwise Henry will probably find it and ruin the surprise."

Coreen winked at this sentiment, and ran off to hide the evidence.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. blah blah blah.**

**The Day before the wedding/ Rehearsal and Rehearsal Dinner**

"Now the music will play, Vicki will walk up, we'll all be in place, 'We are gathered here today... Do you," the minister asked Vicki.

"I do," she replied

"Do you?"

"Me too," Henry smiled.

"I know pronounce... you kiss, and that's pretty much it."

"Seems simple enough," Vicki joked. "Is it time for time for the rehearsal dinner yet?" she whispered to Henry conspiratorially.

"Yes, let's eat," Henry replied.

At this Mike chuckled. "Sorry," he said defensively at Henry and Vicki's glares.

Henry and Vicki led the way out of the church followed by Mike, Coreen, and Reva. Luckily for Vicki, there was a Chinese place a block down.

Within a few minutes, they were laughing about the ease of the 'rehearsal' over mu shu and general tso's chicken.

"Okay, okay, so I may have mentioned that my fiancé has a short attention span and he might speed things up from the normal rehearsal," Henry admitted sheepishly.

"That's why we're getting married, because he knows me so very well," Vicki said, kissing him on the cheek.

They continued to eat and talk like the dysfunctional family they were, for another two hours before the 'rehearsal dinner' dispersed.

Vicki was about to get in the car with Coreen, but glanced furtively at Henry getting into his BMW. She ran to him. "Henry, why did I agree to spend the night away from you?" she asked.

"Because, it will make tomorrow so much better. Anticipation, and all that," he growled lightly.

"Henry, it's not like we haven't already been together. This is kind of silly, don't you think?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Stop tempting me. You agreed, and it's tradition. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Dream of me, my love."

"I'll never get to sleep without you. Can I call you at least?"

"I'd be heartbroken if you didn't," he replied kissing her passionately.

She walked back to Coreen's car, glancing back to him before opening the door. She waved as they left the parking lot.

That night, she called to say goodnight, "I miss you," she said quietly.

"And I, you."

"This is all your fault," she grumbled.

"Yes it is love. Shall we talk until you fall asleep?" Henry asked tenderly.

"Yes, it's the very least you can do. Tell me about your life. Start after you and Christina had to separate, and don't leave anything exciting out."

"Well, you know why we had to part , but I'll start with my search for a new territory. I was young, and so full of my own power. I traveled Europe like a nomad, until I was seduced by the allure of the French court. So ostentatious. You would say wanton, but it was a vampire's dream. That's how I came to love art..." Henry continued to talk until her breathing slowed and became steady. "Je' taime, my love," he said, quietly hanging up.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah**

**I borrowed a line from a Mark Wills song. There's also a line from a movie. Bet you can't recognize them.**

**THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY... LOL**

As Vicki woke she mumbled, "He speaks FRENCH... of course he does, why wouldn't he?"

"What the f?" Coreen asked, feeling Vicki's head for fever.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Coreen giggled before starting into an impressive rendition of "Going to the Chapel."

They made their way to the church to get ready at about 4 in the afternoon. The rest of the day was spent getting ready, and being grudgingly fawned over by Reva and Coreen.

"I didn't know it could take so long to put on a dress, comb my hair and put on mascara," Vicki grumbled.

"But you know it was more involved than that," Reva replied. "And stop your bitching. You look like an angel."

"That's the problem. Henry will not even recognize me," Vicki grumbled.

"Quit antagonizing your mother," Coreen admonished. "Anyway, it's about sunset. Don't you think you should stop griping? Henry has pretty good hearing," she said, looking pointedly at Vicki.

"True," Vicki replied.

At that moment, the minister knocked, "It is time to sign the marriage license."

"Come in," they shouted in unison.

Vicki smiled when she saw Henry's signature on the document with Mike as a witness. _If that's not the definition of ironic, I don't know what is_, she thought.

Coreen sighed as witness as well, and Reva began to tear up.

"Mom, you just have to make it through a 15 minute ceremony, and then Henry is making us all take pictures. Don't cry," Vicki said handing her a tissue.

Several minutes later, there was another knock. "Coreen it's time. We're up," said Mike.

"You know what that means, Vicki," Coreen said.

Coreen opened the door. Mike handed Coreen their bouquets, and pinned a corsage on Reva. Coreen put her hand in the crook of Mike's elbow. Walking through the foyer to the open doors that led to the aisle, Coreen turned back one last time and said, "You're beautiful."

Waiting until they were standing in their places, Reva looked at Vicki, "I love you, you know."

Vicki smiled meaningfully in return as the wedding march played. Everyone stood, but Vicki never noticed. She was too busy looking at Henry. He looked resplendent in a tux. And the look he gave her said he loved her and told her how he'd hold her if his arms could reach. She blushed at his adoring gaze.

At the end of the long aisle, Reva kissed her, and placed her hand in Henry's.

The priest smiled at them, and began. Vicki barely heard a word. Until Henry looked at her expectantly. The crowd chuckled as the priest repeated himself.

Vicki, blushing, repeated the words. Henry had no such trouble. He said the words clearly, all the while staring into her eyes. He had been waiting for this for so long.

"By the power vested in me, and in the presence of these witnesses, it is my sincere pleasure to announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest concluded.

Henry took her into his arms and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. Still holding her, he whispered, "I'm sorry, love, it took me forever to get here."

"I know the feeling," she replied.

The guests began to make their way to the reception, _and the photographer moved in for the kill_, Vicki thought grimacing.

As they were posing for pictures, Henry said, "The dress is a lovely touch. I never thought of you as being sentimental."

"Ah, but you are," she replied, "and I'm trying."

At this Henry kissed her quickly, which only made the picture one of his favorites later.


	16. Love, Me

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... One word: Midterms. A second word: German. ARGH. But thanks to both Hermyam and Imjustaguy, whose concern prompted me to get back to this story. :) HUGS**

**I own nothing blah blah blah. Song, if you recognize it, is Collin Raye's. **

**THE WEDDING NIGHT... whatever, like that's not what we've all been waiting for all along... LOL**

She was look out the window of the BMV as Henry drove away from the reception.

"That was nice," she said.

"I'm glad you liked it," Henry said smiling.

"So I'll give you a glowing recommendation as the best wedding planner in the greater Toronto area." At his look of confusion, she continued, "Did you see the way Coreen was looking at Zack? They'll be next. You can do their wedding... I see a lot of black," Vicki concluded smiling.

"Hmm. Maybe I should give her my card," Henry replied.

They were quiet on the drive downtown. They pulled up to the hotel her mother had chosen. It was lovely, lit up in the late night darkness. Henry gave the keys to the valet, and they walked into the lobby. She reached for his hand as they rode the elevator. As he opened the door, he caught her up in his arms.

"Carrying the girl across the threshold, eh?" Vicki asked sarcastically.

Looking at her ruefully, "Do you really mind?"

"No," she said seriously, "I know how much it means to you."

At the tenderness in her voice, he kissed her passionately.

As he attempted to place her on the bed, she pushed away, and said, "Coreen!"

"What?" he said looking around in confusion.

Vicki rolled to the other side of the bed, and saw that there was a grey gift bag. Clutching it to herself, she ran toward the bathroom.

Henry, finally realized what was going on. Chuckling to himself at the thought of Vicki as a blushing bride on her wedding night, he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Vicki put on the gown. Raw silk with lace over her breasts and at her ankles, it trailed behind her swishing as she walked. The light blue ribbons at the shoulders and waist made it look angelic, in a way she didn't quite understand. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought _How can I be nervous. He's seen me a lot less clothed. Grow up, Vic, you're not sixteen anymore!_ Shaking her hair over her shoulders, she walked out with a bit of an embarrassed smile.

Henry was struck speechless by the sight of her. He was across the room before she took another step. Gently, as if he feared she'd disappear as easily as a dream, the fingers of his left hand touched the silk at her hip. She felt his cold touch through the insubstantial material. Looking into those hazel eyes, she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.

As if he was reading her mind, he said, "It must seem strange, but I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my whole existence." As he shook his head at how trite he sounded, she threaded her hands through his mussed hair and pulled his lips to hers. Picking her up, he set her on the bed and knelt before her. His lips never leaving hers, he removed her gown, inch by impatient inch. Vicki was much less patient with his clothing.

At his light chuckle, she grumbled, "Yeah well, not all of us have eternity."

"I'm sorry," Henry said.

"About what," she panted.

"Well dear, I must be mindful of the time. I still need to be in the condo by sunrise. But we have several hours to enjoy this lovely view," he concluded, looking at her sans clothing.

She pulled him back down to her.

Hours later, he cradled her in his arms, carrying her across the threshold of his, _their_, he smiled to himself, home. Laying her on his bed, he wrote a short note concluding with

_Between now and then  
__Till I see you again  
__I'll be loving you.  
__Love, me_

Reading it hours later, Henry already in a deep slumber, she kissed his lips cold with death.


	17. Josef?

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah.**

She spent the morning packing. She knew they were going to LA. Coreen was getting better and better as a sleuth... Maybe she deserved to take a greater stake (no pun intended) in the business. While she was thinking about the impending trip to LA, she remembered she had a call to make.

"Josef?" she asked into the receiver.

"Vicki! I sure didn't expect to hear from you for at least a couple weeks. Figured Henry would keep you pretty busy."

That was Josef, another vamp with no idea about personal boundaries. Although, he and Henry seemed pretty chummy at the reception, so maybe they were closer than he'd originally let on. She sighed. "Well he's out for the day, and I found out we're coming to LA for our honeymoon. I figured we'd see you there?"

"Yes, actually you're staying with me... not many places in LA would be good for Henry, during the day," Josef remarked sarcastically.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Shoot," Josef replied amicably.

"How come Henry's not territorial with you? You're a vamp, and you two seem thick as thieves."

"We're a different species, that's why you were able to reach me during the day. I have a phone in my freezer."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"I do sleep during the day, but that's out of preference, and I sleep in a freezer, because it is recuperative for the type of vamp I am."

"So it helps you not to decompose?" she asked jokingly.

"No, it's just more restful, because our body temperature is so much lower. Don't you like to sleep in a room that's lower than your body temp of 98.6?"

"Fair enough. So, if you turned me, then Henry and I could grow old together, for lack of a better term?"

"Theoretically, but you'd really need to discuss that with him. Vamps don't like to share. And I'm not sure he'd be comfortable caring for my fledgling, which is what you'd be. You'd need my blood to survive for at least a few months."

"Thanks Josef, I probably need to get off the phone. My husband will be waking up soon," she smiled at the thought.

"Congratulations again," Josef said hanging up.

"Hmm." Dialing Henry's number, he left a message briefly explaining his and Vicki's conversation. No need to pick a fight with another vamp over a girl he wasn't sleeping with, Josef smirked. He wondered offhand what Henry would say to his new wife's train of thought.

**A/N: Should Josef turn her?? This is where the plot bunnies that lead me want to go... But I know it's been done. Should I just give them a nice honeymoon and end it or should I turn her and end it?? Meh?**


	18. The end or is it?

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah.**

Henry woke with a start as always. As she heard his gasp, Vicki jumped on the bed, and cuddled with him.

"This isn't such a bad way to wake up," he smiled into her hair. "Are you ready to embark on our honeymoon?"

"Only if you stop using the word embark. We're already packed," Vicki smiled.

"Okay, I'll get in the shower and we'll get out of here," Henry said walking towards the bathroom. Noticing his phone had a voicemail, he called it quickly, with a promise to himself to turn it off for the next week. He heard Josef's familiar voice on the other line, and he couldn't have been more shocked if Josef had been trying to tell him that a flock of murderous geese was on the rampage in LA and his and Vicki's services were needed, along with a flamethrower. (**A/N: I know, random much...**) He dropped the phone to the floor, and turned to her.

"Vic, why didn't you tell me you were thinking about the possibility of being turned?" he asked sternly.

She blushed a deep pink, "Well, you can't do it, because then we'd hate each other, but I wouldn't hate living forever." She smiled, "Besides, I can't have people thinking I'm your grandmother."

"Though I relish the idea of spending forever with you, it is not a decision to be made lightly," Henry admonished.

"I know that," Vicki defended herself.

"And it would involve us living in LA for at least 3 months–"

"Coreen could watch the business," Vicki said solving that problem.

"And you'd be connected to Josef..."

"It's not so bad. Josef's cute," Vicki said baiting him.

Growling, he said, "Even Josef wouldn't cross that line. He doesn't pick fights that he isn't convinced he can win."

"Then it is a viable option?" Vicki asked.

"Yes." Henry picked up their bags and led her to the BMV to begin the long drive to LA.

* * *

Driving quietly, Henry asked, "Love, out of curiosity, why Josef?"

"Well I thought about it. When I asked that doctor friend of yours, Carlisle, what made his species of vamp different from yours, he mentioned that he can't go out in sunlight because his skin sparkles... That would be perfect for Coreen, but can you really imagine _me_ sparkling?" Vicki asked deadpan.

"The upside was that there was no 'fledgling' period. But, I couldn't feed casually as you do. I'd either eat animals or kill humans. No in between he said. And they can't ever sleep. EVER." She shuddered at the thought.

"Whereas, Josef dislikes the sunlight, but in small doses he can survive it. He sleeps in a freezer, which if you're dead for the day, you probably wouldn't mind, and he can feed without killing his snacks. So, that was the set of terms I could live, well sort of, with."

"You sound like you've been thinking about this for a while," Henry said quietly.

"I wanted to surprise you, but it doesn't look like you're surprised," she said disappointed.

"That's not it at all," Henry amended quickly. "I just wish you'd have come to me first."

"I figured you'd be less inclined to argue about it, if I did my research first," she smirked.

He kissed her forehead, "Sometimes you are so cheeky. And I wouldn't have argued. Getting you forever, well where's the bad?"

**A/N: I was going to write greater detail about the honeymoon, but I was in an accident yesterday, and I hate to leave all of you, who I hold in such high esteem, waiting. **

**So there it is. We started with Vicki's mom's wedding and ended with Vicki and Henry's honeymoon. I'm leaving this open, because I don't know if I want to turn her. If I decide to, it will be in the form of a sequel. Maybe six months in the future. That gives them time to set their affairs in order and plenty of time for Henry to believe that she's not just doing this on a whim. **

**I hate to end it, but I just can't keep this one going forever... Never fear, I'm not done talking about Henry and Vicki just yet. ♥ Jessica**


End file.
